1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sport fishing. More particularly, it relates to fishing lures of the type particularly adapted to deep sea or ocean fishing. It relates to means and method for providing a lure including a head and a tail wherein the tail may be changed without affecting the other portions of the fishing apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Fishing lures of many different appearances, and intended for the same class of sport fishing are well known. Previous expedients known to vary the appearance of a lure have relied upon relatively major changes in the equipment, or have relied upon removable portions. To the best knowledge and belief of the inventor, such prior expedients have involved structures which are substantially more complex or more expensive than the present invention, or are less rugged or less convenient to change in the field. Known United States patents which may be of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,380,884; 3,867,781; 4,006,551; 4,215,506; 3,947,989; 3,393,465; 3,359,674; 2,152,971; 4,163,337.